Companies such as Gracenote, Inc. are in the content identification business. They have technology that can be used to provide metadata that identifies, for example, songs, artists, albums, etc. from samples of the songs that are sent to their servers. This process is used commercially by numerous manufacturers of hardware and software players such as compact disc (CD) players.